


Miracle baby (part 2)

by Howling_at_the_moon



Series: Stiles and Boyd make a baby [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Stoyd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howling_at_the_moon/pseuds/Howling_at_the_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Boyd get ready to tell the Sheriff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle baby (part 2)

It had been almost two weeks since Stiles and Boyd had found out that Stiles was pregnant, meaning that he was a little over a month pregnant. Stiles was biting his thumb and pacing back and forward in his room. 

"You're gonna end up wearing down the floor and one of this days you're gonna fall through." 

Stiles looks over at Boyd who was laying down on Stiles bed and he stuck his tongue out at his mate. Stiles watched his boyfriend playing some game on his phone. He grabbed a lacrosse ball from his desk and threw it at Boyd but of course the werewolf used his freaky werewolf reflex to snatch it out of the air without looking up from his phone.

Stiles groaned and threw himself on the bed next to Boyd, and almost missed and landed on the floor but his mate pulled him before he fell.

Boyd finally taking his eyes off his phone looked over at his boyfriend. He could smell that Stiles emotions were all over the place.

He knew the reason why Stiles was nervous and scared even after Boyd trying to convince his mate that everything was gonna end up fine. They were finally going to tell the Sheriff that Stiles was pregnant and okay, maybe Boyd was scared at how the Sheriff was going to take the news but he knew that Sheriff Stilinski loved his son more than anything and that even though he may be disappointed at them he wasn't going to let them deal with it alone.

Boyd tried not to think of his parents, knowing that he could leave and they wouldn't even realize. He promised himself that unlike his own parents he was going to be there and love his and Stiles kid.

"What if he hates me?" Stiles muffled voice came out from where Stiles had put his pillow over his face. 

Boyd rolled over and took the pillow off of Stiles face. Even though he didn't have the pillow anymore Stiles kept his eyes closed, not looking up at Boyd. Boyd put his hands next to Stiles head and his body was hovering over Stiles almost touching.

"He's not going to hate you babe." Boyd kissed Stiles nose and then kissed his way down until his lips were on top of his mates throat. He grazed his teeth over his boyfriends skin and smiled when the smell of Stiles arousal hit his nose. Boyd mouth trailed up and behind Stiles ear knowing how sensitive he is and sucked in a bite making Stiles let out a low moan and arc his back.

"Ugh. stop distracting me." Stiles pushed Boyd's face away from his neck.

"I wasn't." Boyd denied knowing that Stiles could tell he was lying. He loved the fact that Stiles was the only one that could always tell how he was feeling. He wasn't sure if it was because of their mating bond or simple because Stiles knew him better than anyone.

"I- do you really think so?" Stiles small voice barely reaches Boyd's ear a couple of minutes later. Boyd could smell the waves of fear coming off his mate.

"Of course, he's your dad Stiles." Boyd laid his hand on Stiles stomach and began to trace random shapes over his shirt. "Didn't you say that the Stilinki men never abandon those they love." 

"Yeah, but what if he's disappointed or thinks I'm a freak?!" 

Boyd let out a small growl and grabbed Stiles chin to lift up his head until they were staring at each other. "You are not a freak Stiles. If anybody here is a freak it's me." Stiles tried to say something but Boyd kept on talking. " I'm the one that turns into a monster, not you. I'm the one that can easily kill you if I lose control, not you. I'm the one people try to kill because of how unnatural we are, not you."

Boyd made sure Stiles was still paying attention. "I'm the freak here Stiles an yet you're dad has never shown a sign of disgust. He has never looked down at us wolves in disgust or treated us any different because of what we are. You being pregnant is nothing compared to us." 

Boyd was interrupted by Stiles smashing their lips together. He used a hand to tilt Stiles head to deepen the kiss. He ran a hand over Stiles side and pulled him on top of him. He gave his mate a small peck on the lips and laid back and watched his boyfriend trying to catch his breath. 

His hands were still on Stiles side and he brought both of them to the center of Stiles stomach. He imagined how Stiles would look in a couple of weeks. He didn't know it until he found out that his mate was pregnant but now he wants nothing more but to hold their baby in his arms. 

He knows it won't be easy, he knows how hard and expensive babies are. But he's already working a few extra hours after school and he bought some baby books(not that he'll ever tell Stiles because he knows the younger boy will most likely laugh at him.) 

"This is our little miracle baby." He leaned up to kiss Stiles again. "I don't know how but I'm glad that it happened, this baby is going to be half mine and half yours. It shouldn't be possible but I'm glad that our kid will have both of our blood." 

Stiles looked down at his boyfriend and he still couldn't believe how lucky he was to get such a perfect mate. He remembered when he first realized that he had a crush on the darker boy and how he freaked out and hid in his room and ignored the pack until Derek send Boyd over. He remembers their first date, their first kiss, the first time they said 'I love you'. Stiles snuggled closer to his boyfriend and relaxed at the feeling of safety surrounding him.

"Our baby." Stiles said, laying his hands on top of Boyd's. 

Boyd smiled at his mate and nodded his head. "Our baby."


End file.
